


The Art of Being Bare

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Park Jaehyung | Jae, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Crackish, M/M, Meddling Dowoon, Smut, Top Kang Younghyun | YoungK, art student! brian, but implied switch! jaehyungparkian, music major! jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: “Oh, come on,” he urges, “you can’t tell me that in your four years of crushing on Jae Park that you haven’t thought about fucking him at least once.”(alternatively: brian's in love with his best friend and needs a nude model for an art project, dowoon is a meddling piece of shit, and jae's kind of oblivious).





	The Art of Being Bare

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of crack but also not + i haven't written smut in ages so sorry if it sucks oof.  
> set in toronto,, they attend UofT because why not.  
> ft. red haired brian because i miss her :')  
> unedited. I'll edit some time today or tomorrow

“We have a problem.”

Dowoon is not usually the person that Brian would go to for advice. It’s not that he’s bad at giving advice, it’s just that he’s got a _peculiar_ way of dealing with Brian’s issues. He’s sort of like a last resort even though he’s Brian’s only resort. And it’s also not that Brian doesn’t trust his advice or anything, it’s just that his advice usually involves putting Brian out of his comfort zone and Brian is very, very comfortable in his comfort zone.

There are issues that Brian asks Dowoon to help him with, like helping him choose topics for projects and whether or not he should actually take up some kind of creative thing that he’s been meaning to do, and there are other things that he may need advice on, like love, for instance, that he would ask literally anyone other than Yoon Dowoon about. Literally fucking anyone.

“Of course! I’m always here to help you, Bri.”

Except it’s lunch break on a Tuesday and everyone else is busy and Brian’s problem is due sooner than he can get advice from anyone else who somewhat understands the situation (Wonpil, maybe Sungjin, definitely not Terry and definitely not any of Brian’s other limited friends. Essentially, Brian has no one).

At least he has Dowoon.

“This isn’t about Jae again is it?”

Why can't he have anyone but Dowoon?

Here’s the deal: Brian may or may not be madly in love with his roommate/best friend/the only person in the world who truly understands his messed up thought process, and he may or may not have been subject to this dilemma since the first day at uni, and he also may or may not be pinning so hard after Jae, whom he’s convinced is probably not interested in him in the slightest.

The initial problem: too many to count, but mainly that Jae’s oblivious to the whole I’m-totally-in-love-with-you-why-don’t-you-feel-this thing and it’s driving Brian up the wall. Jae makes him pull his hair out. Figuratively. But he’s thought about it before on many occasions.

The solution: there isn’t one. Yet.

“Would you be quiet?” Brian scowls, eyeing the rest of the cafeteria, which pays them absolutely no attention at all. Brian’s still afraid that someone will hear them. It’s not that the whole liking Jae thing is a secret, because it’s probably one of the most obvious things Brian has ever done (besides literally dyeing his hair bisexual pride colours, yet somehow people still didn’t get was was hiding in plain sight), it’s just that he doesn’t want people to know if he can avoid them knowing. It’s not very mature of Brian, a twenty-three year old man working through his last year of uni, to be crushing on his best friend/second roomie, Jae, a twenty-four year old man also working through his final year of university, while their other best friend/roomie Dowoon, a twenty-one year old in his second year, pulls strings for Brian behind Jae’s back even when Brian has specifically instructed him not to do so. It’s a little embarrassing, is all, and Brian doesn’t particularly want everyone knowing that his heart does that weird flippy thing in his chest whenever Jae smiles.

“Look, hyung,” Dowoon says, easily letting the honorific slip as he often does when they converse, “having crushes are perfectly normal. What isn’t perfectly normal is letting crushes eat away at you day in, day out because you’re too scared to figure out if said crush likes you back.” Okay, ouch. That hit a little too close for comfort.

“Wow, dude, let me breathe, will you?”

“All I’m saying is that you’ll never know if he doesn’t like you back if you don’t try to get his attention somehow. You’ve literally been lusting over him since before I showed up here. That was four years ago. Four years! How is it possible that neither of you have dropped the slightest hints?”

Brian’s had this conversation with Dowoon so many times beforehand. (ie. “Jae’s like a straight ten. Emphasis on straight. I have no chance.” To which Dowoon’s response will vary between something along the lines of, “you’re an idiot if you think he’s straight,” and “you’ll never actually know if you don’t make a fucking move.”) It’s actually getting kind of repetitive.

Brian huffs. “How do you know I haven’t dropped any hints?”

“Name three hints you’ve dropped over the past four years.”

“Um,” Brian says, “I, uh, I smile at him a lot.”

“ _Brian_ _,_ ” Dowoon drawls. “You fucking live with him, of course you smile at him.”

Brian literally has to think about it before he can answer Dowoon. “Okay, um, sometimes I let our hugs last for longer than just-friends hugs should be.”

“Jae will cuddle with absolutely anyone, because he is a clingy son of a bitch. That means absolutely nothing. Brian Kang, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met.”

“Take that back or I’ll make sure I use up all the hot water before you come home from the gym,” Brian threatens. Dowoon actually looks hurt.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would,” Brian returns. Dowoon puts his hands up in defense. “Look, that’s not my actual problem.” Dowoon looks at him skeptically. “Okay, it’s not the problem that I’m focusing on right now.”

The current problem: Brian has an art project in which he needs to paint a nude model to show natural beauty, or whatever. He is not willing to see any of his friends naked and Jae is the only one who he can actually ask without things being incredibly weird, but Brian is not sure if he will physically and mentally be able to see Jae stark naked literally four feet in front of him, then draw and paint him without popping an _actual_ boner.

The solution: still got nothing. Nada. La ríen. Nil.

“Thank god. I’ve given you so much advice on mission See If Jae Likes You and you’ve taken none of it for two years straight.” Brian flicks Dowoon in the forehead. Dowoon scowls.

“Here’s the deal, okay: I have an art project.”

“You have lots of art projects, being an art student and all.”

Brian purses his lips and ignores Dowoon’s commentary. “It’s one of my final projects and I need a model for it.”

“I don’t see the dilemma.”

“I need a… _nude_ model for it.” Dowoon’s face lights up like Lake Ontario on Canada day. His face does this weird thing that looks like a cross between excitement and deviousness that makes Brian nervous, albeit a little intrigued.

“Obviously you have to make Jae do it.”

“ _That_ _,_ dear Dowoonie, is my dilemma. Jae is the only one that would not make me feel like I want to vomit while drawing, but I don’t think that I’ll physically be able to do it without at least acting like an idiot and probably popping a boner.”

Dowoon scrunches up his nose. “Dude, ew.”

“You think that’s ew? I literally walked in on you and Wonpil fucking on our couch. Dowoon, I eat there. I’ve slept there. You were literally balls deep when I was one fucking room away. Couldn’t you have at least done it in your bedroom?”

This was one of the worst things Brian has ever walked in on, besides that time in first year that he walked in on Jae jerking it under the covers and didn’t realize because he’s an idiot. He stood in the doorway while there was literally only a fucking duvet protecting him from seeing Jae’s actual fucking dick, with his actual gorgeous hands wrapped around his dick, probably _this_ close to letting go before Brian rudely interrupted. But it got worse: Brian fucking _talked_ to him, probably asked him what he wanted for dinner, unbeknownst to the fact that he’d just walked in on his new roommate/crush masturbating. It was only _after_ he walked out of Jae’s room that he took in the flush on Jae’s cheeks, his messy hair, the way he slammed his laptop as soon as Brian opened the door without knocking because they were Jae and Brian, they never knocked. Brian, like a normal person would, proceeded to hit his head repeatedly against the countertop the whole time he cooked kraft dinner for them, Jae’s request, and for _months_ , he was unable to think of anything _but_ the occurrence. It was a mess. _He_ was a mess.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t hold that against me,” Dowoon says with a pout. “What can I say, man, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Your desperate times should have taken place in your bedroom, right down the fucking hallway. Anyways, that’s not what we’re talking about. The point is that I can’t ask a stranger but I also can’t ask one of my friends but I _also_ can’t ask Jae, so what am I going to do?”

Brian’s thought about three options, all of which are absolutely awful and go as so:

One) Brian could ask a stranger.

He’s not sure that it’s socially acceptable to walk up to one of his fellow student or someone random in public and ask _Hey, can I draw you naked?_ In fact, Brian’s almost positive that counts as sexual harassment. That’s basically the non-text form of _send nudes?_ which is something that Brian does not particularly want to ask real, living, breathing people in real life and real time. Brian would hardly even want to ask that over text, let alone say it to someone’s face.

Two) Brian could ask one of his friends.

No. Just no. He doesn’t think that he’ll ever be able to look them in the eye again if he has to see them naked for hours at a time. He thinks that it might even be a breaking point in their friendship. It’s not that his friends are unattractive or something, it’s just that he doesn’t think he’ll be able to comfortably stare at his nude friends without having to bleach his eyes from sheer embarrassment afterwards. So that’s a no as well.

That leaves option three) ask Jae.

This is where things get a little tricky. It’s not that he’s weird about seeing Jae naked. Because he’s lived with him for four years, he’s seen him after the shower when he’s just got a towel wrapped around his waist, seen him in his trunks at the beach when they drive south for a few days each summer, hell, Jae walks around in nothing but boxers most of the time. It’s just that Brian’s not sure if he can a) ask Jae to pose naked for him for several hours while he then sketches and paints his nude body and submits it to his professor for what will determine ten percent of his grade and b) actually sit through those several hours staring at Jae, because it’s just not good for his body or his mind.

Deep down Brian knows that Jae won’t be weird about it, because it’s Jae, he’s hardly weird about anything (hell, the guy will literally sit and knead Brian’s ass with his knuckles just out of sheer fucking boredom while they watch TLC shows on their little TV). He knows that Jae will just take it for what it is, probably be like _Yeah, cool, BriBri. You helped me one time three months ago, I guess this is your favour,_ or something like that. Brian knows that in the end it’ll be him that makes things awkward, knows that he’s the one who’s got the big fat gay crush, that he’ll be the one that will end up making everything weird because he can’t keep his dick in his pants.

“Dude, obviously you’re going to ask Jae. When was the last time you even got laid?” Dowoon asks, and no, no, that is definitely not what he wants to come from this. (Okay, maybe he wouldn’t _mind_ things coming down to that, but he’s not _hoping_ for it, or anything).

“That’s not-- I don’t want to get laid. I just need a fucking model for my project, jesus.”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Dowoon says, “sex is just a _plus_ , dear BriBri. You get him to be your nude model, you get him to fuck you somehow. Or, you find out a way to fuck him. I don’t know, or care, or _want_ to know what you’re into.”  Brian flicks him again.

“Dude, no.”

“Oh, come on,” he urges, “you can’t tell me that in your four years of crushing on Jae Park that you haven’t thought about fucking him at least once.”

Of fucking course Brian has thought about it. Any sex-deprived post-youth would want to fuck him. Plus, when they first met, Brian hadn’t even gotten to nineteen yet and Jae was a day to twenty, his mind was still in that post-high school hormone addled state where everything with a pair of legs had sex appeal. Jae, well Jae just happened to have more of that to Brian than anyone else did. Brian’s not going to lie and say that he hasn’t thought about sleeping with Jae, that he hasn’t thought of holding him, kissing him, touching him, being the cause of all of those little sounds that Brian’s imagined him making one too many times to be normal. Does that make him a bad person? Not really. At least, he hopes it doesn’t.

He looks over his shoulder to check to see if anyone is listening, but everyone around them is too preoccupied by their meals or phones or textbooks to pay them any mind. “Of course I have, Dowoon. Jesus. I’m not fucking him. He’s not fucking me. No fucking will be taking place.”

Dowoon suppresses a laugh at Brian’s look of pure panic, simply shrugging his shoulders and pursing his lips. “Okay, hyung. But I suggest you ask him before you procrastinate it too much. And kick me out before he does the thing, yeah? I don’t want to be subject to witnessing any _potential_ fucking.”

Brian groans. His phone chimes to let hin know he’s got ten minutes to get to his lecture on time.

 

-

 

Yoon Dowoon is a meddling piece of shit. It’s not that Brian doesn’t know this, because he does. After living with him for a year and a half, it’s something he’s managed to pick up, but he never realized it was to this extent. Dowoon has a thing for putting Brian outside of his box, his personal comfort bubble in which Brian is very much comfortable and would very much like staying in. It’s not with any malicious intent, obviously, Dowoon is one of his best friends, but Dowoon can be weirdly outgoing, and Brian is not. Weird, yes, occasionally, but outgoing? Not unless he forces himself to be.

This time, Dowoon forces Brian to ask Jae the Thing while they’re binging Say Yes to the Dress. It’s a completely inappropriate time; Brian is literally just trying to find out if Stephanie is going to buy her bejeweled gown or not, and Dowoon cannot shut the fuck up about Brian and his art or painting or culminating projects and Brian is _so_ close to decking the kid in the jaw. None of it seems to spark Jae’s interest, until Dowoon mentions something about Brian needing to use a model for his culminating, and Jae asks _What?_ and Dowoon responds with _Guys, I’ll be right back, my jeans are uncomfortable, so I’m going to change_ and Brian is very, very close to plotting his murder, because a) needing to change his pants? Is that really the best thing he could come up with to leave them alone together? and b) once he leaves Jae tilts his head and asks what’s up with his project which in turn makes Brian splutter some bullshit response that makes him look like an idiot, as per usual.

“You need a model for your assignment?” Jae asks, tipping his head to the side inquisitively, and Brian’s entire stomach flip-flops, his heart is practically in his ass, is it really possible to be this whipped for someone? “I can do it if you want. Woon said you couldn’t find anyone, right? I’ll do it for you.”

“No! I mean, you don’t have to--”

“Nah. You helped me compose an entire song last week. I owe you one, BriBri.”

And Brian fucking knew that it would get here, because Jae is too damn nice sometimes, but he can’t just drop the fact that it’s not simply modelling for Brian, it’s letting Brian ogle at and paint his entirely nude body for hours at a time until the painting is completed. He can’t say that, but he knows that now that Jae knows about the Thing he’s going to push until Brian lets him model, even if he doesn’t know what modelling really entails.

“But…” Brian trails off, making this face that’s probably horribly ugly and awkward as he tries to think of the right words. “You’re not just modelling like a regular model.”

“What do you mean?” Jae asks, and Brian almost cries.

“I need a… I need a _nude_ model.”

“Oh,” Jae says. Brian kind of wants to slam his head into the wall until it (or, preferably, his skull) cracks. Fuck Yoon Dowoon and fuck Mr. Lee for assigning this stupid thing and fuck the world for giving him horrible feelings that he can’t get rid of. “Ohhhh.”

“I just figured that you wouldn’t want to do it, so I didn’t bother asking. I mean, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to one) see you naked, two) paint you, and three) send that in to my teacher.” It’s so awkward that Brian feels like he can swim through the awkward tension that’s built up between them.

“Dude, it’s me. It’s not weird,” Jae says, and this is exactly why it so fucking weird and uncomfortable. Because it’s Jae. Because Brian’s got a big ole gay crush on him. “I’d be happy to be your nude model.” Hearing Jae say that out loud makes Brian feel kind of sick but also like he’s floating, the strange mix if feelings swamping him, but he covers it all up with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Like I said, Bri, I owe you one. Might as well make it memorable.” Brian’s heart does the flippy thing again when Jae grins at him.

 

-

 

Brian cleans his room more than he probably should. He and Jae live together, so Jae knows that Brian can be quite messy, yet still somehow organized in his own way, but he doesn’t want to look like an entire slob when Jae crosses the hall to get to Brian’s bedroom. Brian makes sure that it doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard, so he messes up his books in a stack at the foot of his bed a bit, only makes sure that there’s no dirty socks or underwear lying around and that the only thing truly organized is his art supplies, but it still looks like he’s trying to hard-- fucking hell, why did he major in art and not literature? He would have avoided this whole thing if he had. If he had taken literature, he would not have had to paint Jae naked, he would have instead written poetry or songs or something about him instead. Something less embarrassing.

It’s not like Brian’s never drawn Jae either, because he’s definitely done that many times before. He’s got a folder in his desk dedicated to the art that he’s done of Jae. How could he not have drawn Jae? He’s so gorgeous, so symmetrical, Brian thinks that Jae’s one of his favourite people _to_ draw. When they’ve lived together for so long, it’s hard for him not to have sketched him at least once. He’s never painted Jae, though, not properly with acrylics or oils. He’s done one watercolour, but it was just over a simple sketch of Jae sitting on the couch reading something by Isaac Asimov. Brian has always wanted to do the real thing, not just simple busts and stills.

Now that he’s actually getting the chance to, everything is much, much more nerve-wracking for him. They’d set a time for Jae to walk across the hall to Brian’s room, seven o’clock, so that they’ll end their session at ten so they can eat instant ramen and watch the prerecorded episode of GoT that they’ve got on their television, so that Jae has enough time to shower or something, so that Brian could calm himself down. It’s two minutes to seven. Brian can’t breathe.

_One, two, three, in, three, two, one, out. Repeat._

He can hear Jae padding around in his room through the thin walls, which would usually be comforting, but now,  it scares him beyond belief.

_One, two, three, in, three, two, one, out. Repeat._

Jae knocks on Brian’s bedroom door at seven sharp, which is weird, because they don’t knock, but Brian still yells for him to come in anyhow. He’s dragged his desk chair out into the middle of his bedroom, set it up behind his easel, pointed at his well-made bed, presumably where he’s going to make Jae sit.

Jae looks absolutely gorgeous, even though he’s just in a baggy shirt and some old grey trackpants, hair fluffy from the shower, glasses low on the bridge of his nose. He always looks pretty, Brian knows this, but he hates how Jae doesn’t even have to try to look pretty, he just does. He smiles gently at Brian and Brian still can’t fucking breathe.

_One, two, three, in, three, two, one, out. Repeat._

“Hey,” Jae says, it’s soft, but louder than the music playing from Brian’s record player, something about a howl caught in the open.

“Hey,” Brian responds, smile tight as he eyes Jae. “Are you sure you really want to do this?” Brian asks. He hopes that Jae can’t hear his voice shaking.

“Bri, of course I do. If I didn’t I would have said no. It’s not like we’re weird or anything, we’ve literally seen each other naked on countless occasions. I’ve done weirder things, Bri, trust me.” Brian really tries hard not to think about what _weird_ things Jae’s done in his past, but his mind starts going and fuck, this is going to be a long few hours.

“Okay,” Brian says, but he’s still not convinced.

“So do you want to get to it then?” Jae asks, tugging at the hem of his shirt, Brian almost chokes on his own spit. He gets a bit caught up in imagining Jae tugging at the hem of his t-shirt for other reasons, but cuts himself off with a nod before things can escalate too far in his mind. He watches Jae slip the t-shirt over his head and drop it to the floor, blinks slowly at the skin exposed.

Jae’s never been super fit; always kinda lanky and frail, but lean in some weird way, all bones that poke against pale skin and the slightest hint of muscle in his stomach. Chest, flat as a board, skinny, but healthy enough. Jae’s gotta reach up to fix his glasses, his hairs gone a bit messy already, but it’s fine, it’s all fine. Brian looks away when Jae reaches for the tie on his pants.

“Where do you want me to sit?” Jae asks. Brian’s occupied himself with sharpening some of his pencils so he doesn’t have to watch Jae strip.

“Just like, on my bed.” He points halfheartedly to the general area of his bed. When he looks up, Jae’s taken everything off. Brian’s breath hitches in his throat when he looks, Jae’s sat on the edge of Brian’s mattress, hands placed strategically in his lap, cheeks slightly pink. He’s all long limbs and milky skin for miles, and are-- are his legs shaved? Brian tries not to stare for too long, because it’s weird, but Jae’s just so breathtaking, even when he’s just sitting doing nothing. “Uh,” Brian starts, “cool, um, just, uh, sit back a bit? Yeah like that. Lean back on your elbows.”

Brian starts with a rough sketch of Jae’s body, all guidelines that dictate the tilt of his head, slant of his shoulders, the distance from his nape to his hips, the length of his legs, curve of his calves. Drawing Jae is like a second nature to Brian. It’s so _easy_ , so natural. He doesn’t even need to think about it; his hands just know what to do, how to curve each line, how to sketch every detail. Except, he can’t start the details yet, something’s off.

“Can you, uh, move your leg back more? Towards the door, I mean,” Brian asks, but Jae just kind of looks at him confusedly, moves his leg awkwardly, asking _Like this?_ but no, not like that. “No, turn your knee more towards the door, please.”

Jae huffs. “Bri,” he says. “I don’t get it. Can you come and show me?” No. No, no, no, Brian absolutely _cannot_ move to show Jae, because that means he’ll have to stand up from his chair, have his semi be noticed by Jae, then proceed to touch a very naked Jae, thus making everything much, much worse than it already is. But Jae’s looking at him with puppy eyes and it’s Brian’s weakness (who the fuck is he kidding, Jae in himself is Brian’s weakness), which means that his resolve is slowly crumbling and he’s going to have to do it, because things will just be even weirder if he denies touching Jae.

“I-- sure.” Every ounce of his dignity falls away as soon as he stands up, walks over to Jae looks down at him, tries not to scream. But there’s something on Jae’s face, something that Brian’s seen before, but never quite been able to name. As soon as Brian gently touches Jae’s knee, his legs fall apart, almost like a fucking invitation. _Oh_. Jae’s hard. Jae’s very hard, length leaning heavy against his thigh, dribbling precome onto the milky skin. That’s certainly something that Brian wasn’t expecting.

“Sorry,” Jae says, blush on his cheeks dark but Brian can tell from his tone that he’s not sorry at all. This is definitely new, this is definitely something Brian can work with, fuck, what the hell is going on? “I didn’t mean to--”

“No,” Brian says, “it’s fine, I mean you can’t really control it, right?” Brian is very aware that Jae is staring at him staring at his dick. _That’s_ a sentence he never thought he’d think up. He wrings his hands by his sides. “Do you, um,” Brian starts, but he’s not sure where he’s going with it, so he cuts himself off.

“Brian,” Jae says. It’s timid, almost. Makes a shudder run through Brian’s spine; he’ll never get tired of hearing Jae say it. Brian trails his eyes back up to meet Jae’s. His hand is still on Jae’s knee. He searches Jae’s eyes for something, anything to give him a hint as to what’s going through Jae’s mind right now, because Brian knows what’s normal and this is definitely not it. What’s definitely not normal is Jae wrapped a hand in the front of Brian’s shirt and pulling him down so that their noses touch. Woah, woah, _woah_ , what the actual _fuck_ is going on right now? Brian had expected some awkwardness when he’d gotten Jae to agree to this, sure, but he _hadn’t_ expected a very naked Jae to be pulling him down by the neck of his shirt so that they’re _this_ close to kissing, while said naked Jae was very much hard and Brian is working his way there. This is like something straight out of Brian’s wet dreams.

“Jae, what are you--” Brian doesn’t have the chance to finish when Jae presses their lips together. _OhManHolyShit_. Jae’s kissing him. He’s kissing back. It’s kind of messy from the awkward angle, but Brian bends down and uses the hand not holding Jae’s knee to lift his chin up, gripping it lightly. They pull apart after a second; Brian’s a little breathless and Jae’s satisfied looking. “Woah,” Brian says, because he’s stupid.

“All you’re gonna say is ‘woah’?” Jae asks, shuffling into the middle of the bed.

“What did you want me to say?”

“Nothing, you dumbass. I want you to kiss me again.” Brian’s mind is going absolutely haywire. It was hard enough for him to comprehend the fact that he was kissing Jae, now he has to process that Jae wants to do it _again_ ? Brian crawls into the bed with Jae, kisses him again before he can say something else stupid. He kisses Jae like he means it, and he does. He’s been waiting for this for years, and now he’s settled in between Jae’s legs _kissing_ him, feeling him against his thigh through the fabric of his sweats.

Jae gasps when Brian starts kissing at his neck, nibbling at his collarbone, sucking a mark behind his ear. “Off, off, off, off,” he says, impatiently tugging Brian’s shirt up his torso. Brian only laughs at his haste, letting the fabric be removed from his body. He presses his hips to Jae’s, smiling into the space where Jae’s shoulder meets his neck at the sound he makes. Somehow they get flipped so that Jae’s straddling Brian, and Brian’s still kissing his neck, running rough fingers over smooth skin, relishing in the shivers it results in. Jae pushes Brian into the bed, holds him in place with strength that Brian didn’t know he had, kisses down his chest, sucks, nips, licks. Brian’s head is spinning.

“Why--” Brian rasps out in between the soft groans he makes at Jae palming him through the material of his sweats. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because,” Jae says, “you’re a dumbass who can’t take a hint.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asks. Jae sits up in his lap, presses his hands to Brian’s chest, keeps them there.

“I’ve literally been dropping hints for years, dude. Did you think it was normal for me to be all over you, or?” Jae pokes him under the chin. Brian looks away bashfully. “You weren’t the most inconspicuous about crushing on me either, you know that right?”

Brian gapes. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew. I have eyes, Bri. You couldn’t go two seconds without stumbling over your words.”

“If you knew that I liked you, why didn’t you say, or do anything? Jae, I’ve been killing myself for _years_ , oh my god.”

“It was fun to watch you suffer a little,” Jae says, then laughs this stupid little laugh, face scrunching up. “If it’s any consolation, I like you a lot, okay, BriBri? Now, less talking, more kissing.” Somewhere in the mix of making out, Brian loses his pants, then his boxers, and they’re both naked, rutting up against each other like gross teenagers until Jae’s got a hand around Brian’s length and Brian’s got slicked up fingers from the lube under his bed circling Jae’s hole. “Bri,” Jae pants out, “wait, Brian.”

“Are you okay?” Brian asks him, “do you want to stop?”

“No, just, I-- I’ve never done this with a guy before.” Oh. _Ohhh._ Okay. Brian can work with this.

“Oh,” he says, “well, do you want to top to make things easier?” Brian’s not really a hard top or a hard bottom; his preference depends on the day and who he’s with, but right now, it doesn’t even _matter_ because it’s Jae. He’s happy to get anything.

Jae shakes his head. “No, I want to feel you. Maybe next time.” Brian’s heart pounds in his chest. Next time. Because there will a next time. Jesus, the thought is intoxicating. “Just, can you go slow?”

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Brian goes slow like Jae’d asked; works him open carefully, watches Jae’s face to be sure nothing is wrong, presses gentle kisses to Jae’s leaking length to distract him, quirks his fingers _just_ right to hit _that_ spot.

“ _Fuck_ , what the fuck was that?”

Brian grins. “That’s your prostate. Have you never done this to yourself before?”

“No, I have,” Jae says. The thought of Jae working himself down on his own fingers makes Brian involuntarily grind his hips down into the mattress. Fuck, he’ll have to get Jae to show him that one day. “I’ve never, fuck, I’ve never found it before.” Brian grins harder, presses more insistently against it just to watch Jae squirm. “Bri, shit-- keep doing that.”

“We could sit here all day,” Brian says, and he really wouldn’t mind that, sitting around, kissing Jae, fucking him with his fingers for hours, but there’s something better. “Or, we could get to the part where I fuck you.” The words feel weird on Brian’s tongue, but Jae shivers, so it must be doing something.

“Yeah,” Jae says. To which part he’s responding to, Brian is unsure. “Yeah, let’s do that. Fuck me, please.” Jae makes this cute little sound when Brian pulls out his fingers, watches like a hawk as Brian slips on a condom and slicks himself up. Their eyes meet when he lines himself up with Jae.

“Good?” he asks. Jae nods. Brian pushes in slowly, head dipping down to kiss at Jae’s collar bones, his neck, fingers rubbing at his hips once he starts to pick up the pace. When Brian looks at him, he can finally put a name to the look in Jae’s face that he’s seen for years: lust. Attraction. Want. God, how could he be so stupid?

Brian fucks him slow and deep. He kisses Jae soft, wraps a hand around him and strokes him languidly, easily, taking his time to enjoy this moment, to enjoy what he’s been waiting years to have. Jae’s fingers are digging into his back, nails a little long from guitar playing, but the sting is bearable and Brian wouldn’t have it any other way. Jae says that he loves Brian when he comes. Brian feels like his heart is literally going to fucking explode.

“I love you too,” Brian says as he lets go too, lips meeting Jae’s once more in a gentle kiss. They lay in bed for a while, sticky with each other, but so warm, so content. Jae holds Brian in his arms, Brian runs his fingers through Jae’s hair, messy from what had just taken place.

“You’re never going to finish your painting if we end up like this every time,” Jae says after a while. Brian’s head is in his neck, but he can hear the smile on Jae’s lips.

“Well,” Brian says, “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

(The next day, when Dowoon gets home from Wonpil’s, and he sees the marks on his two housemate’s necks, he hollers and claps Brian on the shoulder, exclaiming, “I fucking _told_ you, you’re an idiot. It only took you four years.” Brian turns redder than his hair.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)


End file.
